buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hectic The Cyberhog
(Do not take him without consulting with the creator, ME!) "Made from perfection, built for destruction." -''Hectic the Cyberhog'' It wants to be loved, but no one one loves it back. Now it only serves Dr. Eggman. Meet Hectic, one of Dr. German's most greatest robots ever created. He is more likely better than Metal Sonic. Hectic was occasionally called "PROJECT: HAVOC" until he discovered who he really was in real life, and who the people were that killed his original body. Now, he is wrapped in hate, wanting to cause this chaotic turmoil wherever he goes. And if he sees you.....well, you better hope you know how to fight, or you can just hide, because this robot is not the machinery to mess with. Personality Hectic isn't really social to people sometimes. He also can be cold-hearted, cruel, and mean, since he has not much of a heart anymore. But when he is well calmed, he isn't mean but doesn't really talk. But when he get's to know people real well, he will reveal his true emotions. He will be a little happy and cheerful once he gets to know people, but also get serious with the relationships between them. But, Hectic can also reveal other emotions, depending on the eye color. It can be such as: Red: '''Normal '''Blue: '''Anger '''Yellow: Insane; Crazy Green: Serious Brown: Worry However, when his eyes are yellow, it's not only his eyes that are changing; it's himself.... Hec-DEAD Hec-DEAD is an alternate personality that Hectic made from his own madness. This monster's appearance is a Mobian-version of Hectic before he became a cyborg, except its body is gray and dark gray, and he has a thin hole through his chest with stained blood running fro it slowly. This monster, when in control of Hectic's body, will work with Hectic to take down an enemy. Its attacks are with perfect accuracy, and its power over dark energy is impressive. But, when in possession of Hectic's body for too long, it will take full control of Hectic's body, becoming more sadistic and crazed for blood and death, and even will gain it's own body if controlling Hectic's body any longer. It will even transform itself if continuing to gain energy. Luckily, that monster is not unleashed, yet..... History Hectic was created by the infamous Dr. Eggman to serve the doctor well. Naming the bot "Project: HAVOC", the doctor called his creation Hectic for short term use of his name. He uploaded Hectic with many information, including of Sonic and friends. He then sent Hectic out to destroy Knothole Village, but Sonic and the gang were expecting one of Eggman's bots to come, as they tried to attack as soon afterwards. But, it seemed as if Hectic had handled on his own, as he seemed too robust for Sonic to destroy, and had also destroyed part of the village. And then finally, tried to destroy the castle. But then,.Sonic started talking about Hectic could be "good again", and could, "still decide to fix what he done", and most of all , "change". These words began to spam in Hectic's software chip, as if he were taking to much information. Then Tails, Sally, and all the others decided to pitch in on this idea too, as they began to tell him some tiny information about himself, and so the idea worked, as Hectic began to malfunction and quickly left the village. He went back to Dr. Eggman, and began to think about who he really was, not now, but from back then.... And so he did some heroic acts, which were a little bad with Dr. Eggman. The doctor then deactivated the robot and threw him into the woods. Hectic later woke up from the fall, seeing that he was free to do what he pleased. The Real Story Hectic was originally a Prince of a kingdom named Akriona, along with his little brother, Elite. He was born to the queen, named Blossom, who was still healthy and strong. He lived with his brother and mother for only five years, until something unfortunate happened. A person hosted an attack on the castle, along with the people. His mother was killed, but he and his brother survived, after there mothe r toke the chance to throw them out of the window from atop the castle where she was cornered. He and his brother survived the long fall, but had suffered amnesia. For the next 8 years, they lived alone together in the wilderness, without a family, and without a home. One day, Elite scrambled through the forest and never came back to Hectic, making Hectic think he was dead. Hectic then found Knothole Village, where he was accepted in the Knothole Freedom Fighters by Sonic. Then after a couple of months, he went back to the castle after having horrifying flashbacks which he remembered nothing about. The castle was ruled by a new king, who turned the kingdom upside down, but Hectic was young and didn't understand. He snuck into the basement of the castle, only to find a necklace with a star-shaped amulet at the end of it. Once putting it on, a soft, female voice spoke to him, telling him to free her from the amulet. She said he needed to go up to the roof and she'll tell him the rest. As soon as he went on the roof of the castle, after sneaking past everyone in the castle, he was confronted by Sonic and the others, with the king behind them. Hectic tried to hold his ground, but he was no match for the endless strikes put on his body. The king then eventually came near Hectic, only to push him off the edge. He then fell from hundreds of feet, only to have part of his heart pierced by the sharp parts of the gate. His other body parts were also pierced. He then was able to lift himself off the steel, but then died after 5 seconds. At night, Dr. Eggman quickly came to see Hectic and the amulet. He carried the dead body, along with his amulet, to his base. He examined the necklace, to discover in amazement that it stored an unlimited amount of strong, dark energy. He then roboticized Hectic, not knowing that his original body was still inside of the robotic one. He then placed the necklace on Hectic that gave him the power that he now has. That was how "PROJECT: HAVOC" was reborn once again.... Powers Super Speed: '''Hectic was given with the power of super speed, letting him go faster than the speed of sound, just like them. Sometimes, he goes so fast that it seems like he floats in the wind. '''Supernatural Strength: '''Gaining superior strength, Hectic is able to reach strengths that no one has ever reached in their life. Being incredibly strong, Hectic can punch, kick, or hit anything with credibility. When he transforms into any of his forms, his powers increase. '''Chaos Control: '''Hectic was uploaded with some of the Chaos Emerald's power, allowing him to use the move '''Chaos Control, '''which can let him transport to any place and stop time without difficulty. '''Healing Factor: '''Since Hectic was equipped with a major quantity of dark energy, he can recover after large blows on his body. When parts of his body are separated, he can instantly reattach it if he's close enough to the body part. '''Master of Dark Energy:''' Dr. Eggman did put the amulet inside of him that gave somewhat a small piece of his memory, and it did give him a faster heal, but it somehow manages to make dark energy inside him. Only when he has enough energy, he can morph this energy into some weapons. He also sometimes can lose control of this energy if used for too long, making the results of it disastrous for his opponents, especially himself. '''Illusions/ Hallucinations: '''When he makes hand-on contact with anyone, he is able to subject them into anything terrifying they believe in, with him managing the hallucination, and with illusions, he can get an upper hand at attacking his opponents. '''Invulnerability: Having extremely tough layers of tissue, Hectic cannot be damaged from fire, bullets, cannons, missiles, and other regular explosives or weapons. Although, if the attacks are rapid, it can actually do affect on him. Special Moves God's Fist Of Wrath: '''This is one of Hectic's special attacks. He does a random feat of kicks and then uppercuts his opponent into the air, only then launching himself into the air and charging up his fist with enough electric, light, and dark energy like the Big Bang to do one final punch, launching his opponent all the way to the ground, creating a large crater. Forms '''Mecha Hectic: '''Like Sonic's Super Form, Hectic uses 3 or 5 Chaos Emeralds to turn super. In this form, he is more stronger than his original self. His armor is more powerful and he is more heavier than before. '''Highlight Hectic: '''Hectic unlocks the tiniest amount of the chaos energy that is inside of him and can turn half-super, as green aura will be seen covering his body's outer appearance. '''Dim Corruption: '''The first form of Hectic's '''FORBIDDEN FORM. Dim Corruption '''can only be summoned when Hectic and Hec-DEAD holds a reasonable quantity of dark energy. This form doesn't make him lose control, but it does give him a great supply of energy, giving his dark energy the ability to reach the next "level". '''CORRUPTED: '''This form is very powerful, but has a disturbing process. When reaching this state of power, Hectic will explode into pieces, a strong, bright light flashing where Hectic was originally standing. Then, digital "ERROR" signs will appear, forming a sort of figure (Whoever watches this will fall into a trance where they will see creepy and terrifying images). CORRUPTED'S appearance is similar to Hectic's, but the body color is all gray, and his eyes are black with a little bit of blood running from it. '''Enlightment Form: '''This is an especially powerful form that Hectic can somewhat receive. This form is achieved when Hectic feels extreme emotions of sadness. This form allows his powers to exceed his powers in a way no one can imagine. In this form, Hectic has the power to bring the deceased that he knows back to life, if he concentrates hard enough. His appearance is just a white light brightened around his body. Abilities '''Hawk-eyed Vision: '''From the day that he was born, Hectic was born with a superb skill that some living things don't have: the power to see beyond the normal distance. This can help Hectic directly know what he is seeing from far away, giving him a greater advantage in battle. '''Temperature Resistance: '''Hectic has the unbelievable ability to withstand anything over millions of degrees hotter or cooler than he is. This ability of his is helpful in battle. '''Camouflage: Thanks to his chip's knowledge of environmental boomers and habitats, it can instantly adjust itself to it's surroundings, for one and a half minutes. Skills Flexibility: '''Because of his seemingly appearance and the fact he works out, Hectic can now bend his body incredibly, increasing his evasive skills in battle. '''Hacking: Having a series of cybernetics doesn't only look cool, it also has impressive knowledge along with it. Hectic knows most cybernetic security and codes, so hacking is like a breeze to him. Weaknesses Category:Characters with Super Transformations Category:Hedgehog Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Cybernetic Being Category:Mobian Category:Good Category:Male Category:Hero